Secret Poison
by Arisa Akita
Summary: Taking over, be it, craving it, and loving every moment, leaves little time for doubt. YAOI!TBC? With an actaully plot maybe? reveiws?
1. Chapter 1

In the dead of the night

Far away, where no one can hear our screams,

howls for pleasure.

Far away from human, or demon kind.

It's fast, and hurried, always.

Hands touching, lips moving.

Caressing, lusting, dare I say loving?

Weshouldn't be doing this, it's just not right.

I whisper me worries to him.

"Think nothing of it." He says.

He calms me with his words.

"It's a secret lust, a secret passion.

It's a secret Poison."


	2. Middle

"BUT YOU JUST CAME BACK HERE! Why the hell do you need to go back?" The dog demon, yelled, irritated.

"SIT BOY!" It was a regular day with the InuYasha gang. Kagome stomped away looking annoyed and proceeded to jump down the well

Kagome fell down the well, crossing through time, and ending up at the bottom of the well, where she could see a faint light streaming down from the top of the well. She inhaled the gentle sent of sakura blossoms and sighed, home.

Back on the other side things weren't as peaceful "What was that about InuYasha?" The Taiyoukai asked as she studies the falling hanyou.

"None of your business!" he growled back as he got back up, a new swelling area protruding from his head.

The Monk Chuckled at his friend, the half demon stomping off into the forest.

"Where are you going InuYasha?" The little fox demon, asked.

"To Keade's village." The 3 companions of Inuyasha looked at each other, shrugged, and began to walk behind the fast-walking nearly running dog demon who was visibly skulking and murmuring words which the rest couldn't hear.

Miroku, lagged behind the rest of them, his mind wondering off to the past 5 months, everything, had just got so confusing. Tonight, like every 4th day after the full moon, **he** would come.

* * *

wow, I like where this is going. Request, reveiw :), and for readers of my other stories, don't kill me :) please, I'm in the process of writting a novel, and well all my attention is diverted to that. Gomen! 


	3. Wonder

"I'm not quite sure how it started, nor do I really care. I do know that I let a human into my bed, and that was a horrible mistake. Now don't get me wrong I love the thing to death, but a human. I barely put up with my half-wit mutt brother, this man isn't even blood. And yes a man, not any man a priest, a friend of my brothers... I should just leave him high and dry, just out right ignore him. But what will that prove? That I'm a coward? I most certainly am not, and so, I return. I know I use this as an excuse to go back, I do it quite consciously, with no plan to stop. Nor do I have a plan to stop these moon trips, I wonder. I barely remember the mans name at times, but his scent, face and voice are imprinted in my mind with no way out. His passionate purple eyes, how he bores straight into my soul. I wonder…should I risk it? But what am I risking, respect? From who!? These kiss ass demons who worship what I walk on. I'll single handedly crush any demon, human, or hanyou in my path.

Rin likes him, that's good, Rin, actually reminds me of him, her hair, is soft like his. Have I told you I like running my fingers through his hair, when we lay after a night alone. It makes him smile, even when he's sleeping. Which in turns makes me feel, good? Amazing? Special? Fullfilled? All of them, he rarely smiles like that, around everyone else. Sure he smiles eyes shining, but he's not content, just happy. I can make him content, that makes me feel... Just makes me feel. So what do you think? "

"He's a mortal master!"

"Shut up toad." The demon lord, brings a fist down on his servant.

What will he do?

* * *

Blah, be proud of me, I wrote a chapter for this. It's one more chapter, just one... I actually like simple straight to the point stories like this, little plot shown but, a bunch of... whispers lets say whispers from the author. 


	4. completement

There they lay again, after another night of hurried actions, and fleeting moments.

The Mortal and the Immortal, together under moonlight.

But there they lay, in thought, asleep, it's hard to tell. But they are lying.

And so it's whispered, and not caught. So he repeats himself, starring at the moon.

The man beside him starring nowhere but his face. The words were again to quiet.

And so he speaks them this time allowed, and prominent.

"Be Mine." Be mine said the immortal, though, this confuses, the other party. Of which the quiet one speaks his first words.

"I am, and will be." And so they lie again, though nothing completely solved; but yet everything confirmed. With that said and emotions calm the sleep, this time together, no one fleeting to return. Not caring if caught, because they know each has their hearts and that's the way it will stay. Forever and a day.


End file.
